


Package

by Bolontiku



Series: Package [1]
Category: Captain America, MCU, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve Rogers isn’t a damsel in distress, especially not after being caught during a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop talking in my ear,” Steve growled as his comm was overrun by different voices. It wasn’t everyday he went in on missions with a tactical team consisting of five men.

He had been taking on more of these ‘regular’ ops. Having tired of the whole ‘Avengers’ team he wanted a bit of normalcy, to be a regular guy. To remember the camaraderie that came with being a soldier. Being a Superhero was tiring.

He just wanted normal.

He never got it.

The mission was simple enough, intel stated that the two brothers they were after were inside the warehouse. Arms trafficking. These guys had huge deals across the board and no one could pin them down. They were ghosts. So how had Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. finally gotten them? He frowned pushing the thought out of his head.

Steve rolled his shoulders as he stepped deeper into the warehouse. The place was a maze with floor to ceiling shelving units that could store entire cars, he eyed the crates that lined the walls.

Guns, explosives, new tech that Tony was certain was up to par with what he used to make, if not better. What were these men trying to do? Start a new war?Steve wondered annoyed, maybe he should have skipped this one and taken time off. He shook his head, he was fine.

'Well, war is nothing but profitable,’ Tony had smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes, before coming to a stop. Something was off, it was too silent. They should have run into someone by now. He backed up a step motioning for the five behind him to back up.

“Get out!” He demanded into his comm as he took another step back. His ear piece finally went silent as he half turned before all hell broke loose.

There was a loud sound off to his right and two of the five that had accompanied him were screaming as gunfire erupted throughout the warehouse deafening. He moved forwards turning right around a corner as he came upon the two, he ripped the crate off of them. Both stared up at him in shock as he yelled at them.

“Can you move?!” A nod, “then move!” He yelled. He turned around slinging his shield into the air as people came crawling out of several crates.

It was an ambush.

Catching up to one of his teammates, Greg he vaguely remembered the guys name, he ripped the assault rifle off the mans back and shoved him forwards as he turned to fire.

He reached out as his shield slung back towards him and his eyes flickered over his shoulder as a movement caught his attention. He had a second and brought his shield up just in time to take the brunt of the hit as an RPG slammed home knocking him several feet into the air.

Steve slammed hard into metal with his torso, flipping forwards his legs slamming down after him as he hit head first.

'Shoulda brought the helmet,’ he thought to himself a groan escaping him as he tried to suck in air at the same time.

He managed to stand before several men came at him. He dodged a fist, something solid connected with his lower ribs causing him to stumble back. He caught a leg and threw the man as hard as he could before a fist connected with his jaw and one man managed to catch his arm.

Steve’s blue eyes locked on dark brown as he was shoved back into the metal units his wrist slamming above his head. “Not these things again!” He groused recognizing the magnetic handcuffs he had to deal with before.

He struggled for what felt like forever before they managed to cuff his free hand and he had to stretch to even touch the floor, his boots barely scraping.

Steve felt the air leave his lungs as that thing hit him again, this time dead center and he struggled to breath. Cracking open his eyes he saw a man standing to his right, metal pipe in hand.

“Finally! You Mr. Rogers are one man hard to capture!” A hand clutched his blond hair lifting his head up so he looked at two men as they came sauntering through the large mass of men.

Steve licked his lips, “the Villanueva brothers?” He asked as he stared at them.

“Hoooooly shit! We did it! We really did it!” The one to the left exclaimed practically jumping in his spot. “THE Captain America! Right?! That's who you are! Yeah?!” Steve glared at the excited man, his hair was buzzed almost all the way down and he sported the beginning of a beard.

“Fred….Freddrico?! Calm down brother. This is him, I've seen him on the news.” 

“So you’re Luis Villanueva?” Steve asked jerking his head so that the man clutching his head would let go. 

The man with jet black hair that was tied back in a knot above his head nodded, Steve thought of Bucky for a moment. “That's me, hey…Fred? How much do you think we can get for him?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky growled irritated as he listened to Fury explain what had happened for the umpteenth time. “We’re headed back,” he decided.

Nat sighed, “we can’t head back, we are literally all in the middle of this mission. Which we cannot abandon, plus Steve is a big boy he can handle himself.” She looked at the screen, “who are you sending?”

Fury frowned, “we reached out and got Y/F/N Y/L/N and team.”

Nat paled, “jesus christ Nick, the building will be torn down!”

Fury cleared his throat raising an eyebrow, “that is part of the plan.”

______

Steve’s head lolled forwards, chin resting against his chest. Every time he thought he would finally sleep they would come and prod him effectively keeping him awake and his head was pounding, his vision was blurring and he saw four men when he was sure it was just one? No maybe two. What time was it? How long had he been here?

He had lost track on how many attempts he had made to get free of the damned cuffs. They had taken pictures and video of him.

He just wanted to sleep for five damned minutes. He let his head roll back and jumped when he was tapped on the ribs. Were they broken? Or was it just sore? 

_______

You moved through the shadows, avoiding as many as you could. You always took front, quietly relaying info through the comms by tapping Morse. No words.

Your team responded in same. Two others joined you. You paused long enough to set another explosive, the timer matching up with the others you had placed and those your team were assuredly placing.

You saw two men ahead of you and their bodies dropped before you could even slink forwards. You smirked to yourself knowing Jon Marcos was at your back. You had picked the kid up in Salvadore, he had been making a living off of small marksmen tournaments.

Granted he wasn’t legal-but with the proper amount of money everybody forgot to ask questions.

You had been surprised when S.H.I.E.L.D. had contacted you, your cell phone ringing with the unknown number. You never got unknown numbers, nobody knew your private number.

When Nick Fury’s voice had calmly and smoothly requested your help you had gladly raised your price. He hadn’t hesitated and had even doubled it.

Now with your two teammates you were on your way to rescue the package. How had this man gotten captured by the Villanueva’s?

Of course you knew who they were, if Nick had bothered to pay you properly he could have gotten the upper hand on them. Instead now you were going in to save ‘one of his best’.

‘There’s a lot,’ Leo. You had dragged Leo McKennon out of retirement. A life long friend he had retired for four years before you got home and dragged him into the life. You and your team did anything for anyone, for the right price.

’Not that many,’ you responded. ’You two done yet?’

’Yeah, pulling out,’ both answered. Leo adding, ’We’ll get the brothers. You got fifteen.’

Moving quickly you found the door that led to the underground storing facility you had found. Fury had been surprised, they had 'known’ everything about that particular warehouse and district. You rolled your eyes.

_______

Steve jolted awake, he had been asleep for what felt like forever. But the man moving towards him told him it had been just mere seconds. The man sneered before it disappeared at the sound of rapid fire bursts coming from outside.

The other four men quickly started clicking on the walkies, trying to get info on what was happening. Six men nervously turned towards the door as the screaming and sounds of bullets got closer. There was an explosion and they situated their own automatic rifles readying for what ever was to come through the door.

Steve closed his eyes after a loud clunk shook the room and the door slammed to the ground. The mens eyes flickered to each other and back to the door.

Steve was just as surprised as the other men when four cans were flung into the room, smoke billowing from them, a shot rang out, taking out the main light above drowning the room in darkness and smoke, glass showering down.

Coughing the men began to shoot towards the door blindly aiming. Steve squinted barely able to make out the body that slid across the floor taking out the foremost man, one quick shot to the head kept him down.

You aimed once more taking down a second, and third before the men scattered. You could feel someone watching and it unnerved you, in this dark no one should be able to see you so clearly that you felt it.

Pulling your rifle up you took out a fourth before one came running, out of bullets you ducked dodging a fist and slammed the butt of your rifle against the mans head before reaching back and pulling out your glock.

Fuck it never got difficult. The man went down. Five.

Stalking forwards your eyes widened at the tall blond before you. “Fuckin' hell, the Cap,” you let out a snicker as he shook his head. “Are you hurt?”

Steve frowned, “are you hurt?” The mask he wore muffled his voice and he was soft spoken. Steve managed to shake his head making the entire room swim around him.

“Sleep deprived, h-how long?” he asked.

“Chitchat later-” he was reaching up, damn the guy was short! Still Steve was relieved as one wrist was released.

“Behin-” he started before the guy was yanked back and thrown across the room.

“Dunno who you are, but this is the end of your fun little man!” The man screamed as Steve’s would be rescuer rolled several feet before coming up to his feet.

“Fuck did you call me?” You growled.

Steve watched in awe as you charged the larger man, barely avoiding large thick arms to slide between his thick legs, scrambling quickly as you came up behind the huge man and climb up his back. Steve grimaced as a hand wrapped around the back of your mask gripping even the straps of your tactical vest easily lifting you up and off of him, swinging you over his head and slamming you onto the ground before him.

You groaned as you looked up at the man, “any last words?” He asked sneering down at you.

You reached over grabbing the shield that lay on the floor pulling it over you as you huddled under it. “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” you screamed.

Steve grimaced as the explosion blinded him. He reached up, attempting to loosen the cuffs, there was no way neither of those guys survived. “How the hell?” He murmured as he heard movement.

As he looked up his eyes widened. You peeled your mask and helmet off dropping them to the ground as you stumbled away, shield clutched in your right arm.

Coughing you moved toward him, hands moving to the straps on your vest, Velcro scratching as you pulled it off. Your braid fell behind you, twitching as a cats tail when agitated. “Dammit, that was close!” you coughed.

“You’re a woman!” Steve managed.

“Good! Your observational skills are still in place, lets get you out of here…we got…five minutes.”

Steve frowned as you reached up. The second cuff easily falling away, he stumbled forwards grabbing your shoulders as he did so.

“Careful there bud,” you looked over your shoulder biting down on your lip, you could hear others coming.

“You’re a woman,” he murmured again.

“Yeup, can we get past that?” You asked handing him his shield. “We need to get going, the top is ready to blow and if we cant make it to the tunnels its gonna be one hell of a time!”

Steve stumbled after you as you stomped ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

You stripped yourself of the heavy black jacket, along with your semi automatic. You had no more ammo for them anyhow. Also, you had used up your smoke and percussion grenades so there was no use for the top coat which had carried all of this. You looked over at Steve who came up behind you as you paused at the door.

“Ready for this?” You asked looking him over.

He nodded, “just a bit tired.” He murmured eyelids lowering for a moment before he shook himself.

You frowned. “You’ve been here for four days.”

He looked surprised, “I haven't slept.”

You sighed, “they kept you awake?” You shrugged, “I can go up to eight days without sleep, I’m sure a super soldier like you can manage. Look we have three minutes to make it to the tunnels now, are you good?” He nodded squaring his jaw and shoulders.

You stuck your head out the doorway and then led the way. Steve followed in your wake moving just as quickly as you did. You held up your hand at the bottom of the stairs you had descended, he watched you reach up, quickly tapping on your comm.

You signaled him to wait, he leaned against the wall as you disappeared into the room ahead.

Steve could hear his breathing and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He counted slowly giving you time, he stepped through the doorway when he counted fifteen heartbeats.

He held his breath as he slowly made his way down the hall, it was dark and too quiet for his liking. He passed several doors and stopped as he reached one that was slightly ajar.

Steve moved forwards, there was obviously an exit ahead and he took a few more steps toward it but stopped.

 

You ducked, dodging the fist that came towards you, balancing on your left to kick with your right. Throat, sternum, twist connect with a neck, using your momentum to swing around and roundhouse the third man in the face. You landed on your right foot behind you facing a few more men.

Breathing heavily you swung your right fist hard connecting with another mans face. Reaching back with your left, you pulled your glock, letting out a huff as someone kicked it out of your hand and growling as a hand closed on your braid yanking you back and distracting you enough to get caught in anothers grasp.

The hand around your throat was large, your breath knocked out as he slammed you against the wall. You brought your knee up into his side several times trying to get him to loosen enough for a breath.

He grinned at you, “pretty girl, too bad I don't have time to have fun with you.” He tsked.

You let out a grunt as you tried connecting again with his side. It was no use, lack of oxygen wasn't helping. You clapped your hand over his ears in a last ditch effort and that only got a tighter grip on your throat.

The edge of your vision was blackening and your neck comm was cracking against your skin under that mans hands.

You heard a shout and the hands around your neck loosened after you heard a clang. Biggie looked over his shoulder and you saw him standing there in the doorway, he had thrown his shield into Biggie who just shrugged it off.

“You know, there are signs a lady just isn't into you,” Steve offered tilting his head slightly.

You were thrown across the room as Biggie decided taking on Steve was the better choice. You struggled for a moment and tears pricked your eyes as you gasped in a ragged breath, coming up on all fours.

Looking up you saw Steve’s fist connect with Biggie’s jaw, he took a hit to the ribs before he brought his fist back down on Biggie’s head and then brought his knee up into his ribs. Biggie doubled over allowing Steve to bring his knee back up into Biggie’s head knocking him onto his back and out.

You took in another breath and coughed as he looked over at you. “My hero!” He smiled sauntering over to you.

“Shut up,” you growled as he pulled you up to your feet. Steve grimaced as your glock went off, he looked over his shoulder as a body hit the ground. You grinned as he looked back at you.

“I helped,” he smiled at you raising his eyebrows.

“Shut it, I had it,” you shrugged him off now able to breathe better. “We need to make it to the exit!” You told him hurrying off, you didn't need him thinking you couldn't handle yourself. “Fuck,” you muttered making it back out into the hallway.

You both could feel the floor and walls around you shaking. “Move!” You yelled.

“There's no time! If we go into that we’ll get trapped in there!” He shouted as he followed behind you, you shoved the door open to the stairway that led up to freedom.

You felt him pull you backwards and wrap himself around you as the explosions rocked the very earth around you. Steve grimaced as he held the shield above both of your bodies, rubble falling, dust consuming both of you.

Your hands gripping onto his tactical vest as your scream echoed in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

You coughed as the rubble fell around you, Steve held you close and you let your forehead rest against his chest.

There was something about having his arms around you, the way his fingers tickled the back of your neck, sliding up into your hair where your braid began.

“Y'know if you had listened to me we wouldn't be here.”

You huffed, “y'know if you kept your smart ass comment to yourself you might be cute!” You pulled out of his grasp standing and stumbling over the rubble around you, dust scattering everywhere.

Steve stood as well, yet he stared at you in astonishment. “W-what?!”

“What?!” You mimicked in a mocking tone of voice. Steve frowned and lowered his brows at you. You were too distracted to notice though. “Seriously, he truly is a blond…cant even…” You muttered under your breath.

“Did you really just call me a blonde?” He asked incredulously. “What are you doing?!” He asked watching you.

You glowered at him, of course super hearing, he would hear you mumble. You checked your pockets and sighed as you came up empty handed. Reaching up you remembered you comm had been broken earlier. “Of course Nick would send me into save the bad-luck-damsel-in-distress, isn't that what I've always been told?” You huffed looking around,the hallway behind you had caved in but you could now see a network of tunnels you hadn't considered before.

“Did you just call me a damsel in distress?” You moved towards the darkened tunnels and he finally moved catching your elbow, “we shouldn’t go down there.” He warned.

“Good you think so, but its out best option right now as the stairwell here kinda gave in and we have little oxygen in these damned tunnels all because you wouldn't move your ass!” Steve’s jaw clenched catching your attention and you frowned when you saw his eye flutter shut. “Your beyond exhausted, sit get some rest I’ll come back in five if I don't find anything useful.” He made to argue and you shook your head, “no arguments. I am here for you, not the other way around Cap, so please. I might need you later and if your not functioning at least at 75% I will be in trouble. So a few minutes of sleep won’t kill you.”

Steve sighed, he watched you pull out a flashlight and move into the dark tunnel. He cleared a spot looking towards where you had disappeared and sat down. Now that adrenaline was no longer pumping through his veins, weariness weighed him down.

He woke sometime later reaching out and finding nothing around him. What had woken him? Where was he? Where was Y/N? How long had he been asleep?

He stumbled to his feet feeling better now that he had slept and straightened himself with a grimace. He heard the growl before he saw the body flying at him. He ducked as he heard something collide above his head. Looking up he saw you and someone else rolling around on the ground before you both fell into the dark tunnels.

Steve ran, his heart was in his throat and he when he came to a fork of passage ways he paused for a split second. Moving to the right he had to double back when he came to a dead end. He opted for the second passage and stopped as he found you pinned to the wall, a the man was taller and larger all around.

Steve let out a roar as he swung his shield hitting the man who dropped you and turned around. Steve spared a glance at you, seeing you slumped on the ground un-moving he clenched his jaw as he ran to meet the stranger. There was something off about the man, his moves were sloppy and fast, wildly swinging at Steve, emminating snarls and growls as he attacked. Steve was able to dodge and swerve out of his attacks. He caught the next swing and drove home a hard upper cut. The stranger stumbled back shaking his head and stepping towards Steve. He flinched when he heard the resonating sound of a gunshot go off.

Steve stared as the man fell to his knees before dropping completely to the floor. He met your gaze and watched you drop your glock to the floor. He ran forwards hands flying over you as you winced. “Hey, where are you hurt?!” He sucked in his breath as you moved your arms from your midsection exposing the bright red color that was tinting your gear.

You smiled up at him, “its fine,” you waved a hand at him dismissively. He frowned but you clamped a hand over his lips closing your eyes, “I let you sleep. Shut up. Go down there, hook a right and go straight about forty steps. My team will be there waiting for you.”

Steve shook his head and you groaned when he moved to lift you, a hand on your lower back one behind your knees. “STOP!” You growled hiding your face in his shoulder.

“We have to get you out of here…” He frowned, “I don't even know your name.”

You smirked, “I am not the package.” He rolled his eyes as your head bobbed and he shook you slightly, “Y/F/N Y/L/N, tin roof, glitter on the highway,” you murmured head dropping onto his shoulder.

Steve frowned looking down at you, you must’ve lost more blood than he thought, you were making no sense at all. He grunted as he snagged his shield and tossed it onto his back and lifted you into his arms. You were unconscious anyway, nothing he could do to hurt you, he still took care as he moved down the way you had directed him.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Wake up, wake up, wake up…’ Fingers drummed along your forearm and you frowned.

“Jon….stop that its annoying,” you let out a hiss when you attempted to roll over and there was a sharp pain in your side.

“Shes awake!” He cried.

Opening your eyes you realized you were laying on the floor of a helo. “What happened?”

“What happened is I saved you. The blond. The damsel in distress? Hi yeah, that was me…” you groaned as you saw Steve standing behind Leo and Jon. “We’re headed back to headquarters. They’re gonna put you in the cradle, it’ll heal you faster and you’ll be back on your feet in no ti…”

His voice dimmed or was that your vision? You weren't sure as everything went black.  
_______

You frowned at the light that woke you, why did you keep on passing out?! “Jesus Christ on a stick,” you groaned.

“Y/N?!” Leo, he was pushing you back as you tried to sit up again. “Stop! Dammit woman you are so annoying!”

“Where am I?” You asked finally opening your eyes.

Leo smiled at you, “we are at the Avengers compound!”

You frowned, “wheres Jon?”

Leo shook his head, “he ran off with Natasha and Clint. Something about target practice?” Leo sat down in the chair next to you. “What the hell Y/N? You had me worried! Had to do a makeshift blood transfusion on the fucking helo because you lost so much blood, good thing we match.”

You smirked, “its why I keep you handy,” you winked.

Leo frowned at you, “thought it was cause you liked my dick in you?”

Steve backed away from the door. He had come down to see if you were awake when he had heard you and Leo talking. He had stood outside to give you privacy as the man hadn't left your side at all. Even when you had been stabilized and they had put you through the cradle.

He had remained even when they told him he could have a hot shower and a bed. When you had passed out in the helo he had taken what he needed from the first aid kit using what he had on hand to start giving you the blood you so needed.

Steve frowned and sighed, he had been hoping to get to know the woman they had sent in after him. He would thank you another day. Rubbing the back of his neck he listened to you laugh before stepping away and heading his way back to his room.

You laughed at Leo, “your wife is gonna kill me one day thinking there is something between us!” You winced and shoved the covers down your waist and pulling your shirt up, “it doesn't hurt as much as it should,” you stared at the smooth skin of your abs.

Leo chuckled, “yeah,that thing works wonders right? Apparently the first one was destroyed when they faced off with that Ultron monstrosity a couple years back. With Stark's help that doc was able to remake it. They made several…” he sighed, you really scared me back there.“

Looking up you saw the concern that weighed on him. "Leo! My dear Leo, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, it wasn't my intention at all.” You let out a huff of air, its just…that guy was berserk and he was gonna kill the cap when he was sleeping so I took the brunt of it. I didn't know he would hit the spot that wasn't covered by my vest!“ You met his eyes and he nodded taking in a breath. "Talking about the package,” you looked around discreetly, “h-how is he?”

Leo smirked, “something happen down there I should know about?”

You rolled your eyes, “NO! Hes infuriating and annoying and has no regard for self preservation!”

“So he’s like you?”

You growled at him, “when are we getting out of here?” You asked looking around for your clothes.

“Oh! Hey! No! We aren’t going anywhere till you are cleared.” He sighed and handed you a pair of your clothes. “Don't look at me like that. Dr. Cho will be back in a week. You can sit your destructive ass down for a week unless you want me to fly Karen out here?”

You paled at the mention of him flying his wife out there. “I have no desire to have my ear pulled on by someone closer to hell than me.” You grumbled pulling your jeans on.

Leo cracked up helping you stand. You three had changed in front of each other multiple times, so this was not new.

Leo came running through the door. He wrapped his arms around you screaming your name. You hissed curses at him as Natasha and Clint stood in the doorway.

_____

Having been shown your room nearby the boys you had been picked up by Clint to head for dinner. He made you laugh and you were telling him about how you had saved Cap as you two walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

“I wasn't the one that nearly bled to death on the helo back,” Steve murmured.

You rolled your eyes and looked at Clint, “he was the one that was tied up.” You pointed out.

“And I appreciate you getting me down, but I did save you,” he tossed back.

Leo and Jon watched as you set your jaw biting back a retort. Until he smirked. “Don't get your spangled panties in a bunch because you were comfortable being saved by someone you thought was a guy.”

“Oh shit,” Natasha chuckled as Sam and Bucky outright laughed.

Steve blushed, “I have no problem accepting help from a woman. I work with Nat all the time!”

“Do you work with her or just give her orders and expect her to blindly follow them? Does it upset you when she does things her way and it actually works out?!”

Bucky and Sam grimaced and stood backing out of the room. Nat perked and eyebrow and chewed around the food she had in her mouth looking at Steve.

Clint cleared his throat, obviously he had stepped into something he didnt wanna deal with. “Can we just cool off?”

You set your plate of food down, “excuse me I have lost my appetite.”

Clint called your name, frowning at Steve, “whats wrong with you?”

Steve looked at him in surprise, “I-” at a loss for words he looked at his food and then over at Leo, “sorry, maybe you should go talk to her. She needs to eat after being in the cradle.”

Leo pushed his chair back and followed after you, Jon sat and continued to eat. Nat glared at Steve. “If you like her you should tell her.”

Clint stared at Steve, “is that what this is about?! Just tell her man.”

Steve sighed, “she’s seeing that guy. I’m not one to get in the middle of things like that.”

“Leo is married, yeah they dated a long time ago, like a loooooong time ago, but she introduced him to Karen who is now his wife and pregnant with their fourth kid,” Jon shrugged, “this is the last time he’s gonna join us on the field.”

Steve stared st the kid in surprise. “They’re not together?”

Jon shook his head, “you shoulda just asked her. Grown-ups make everything so complicated!” He rolled his eyes and waved as he left heading for his room.

Nat and Clint shook their heads as they walked out of the kitchen and Steve stared at his plate.

What a fuck up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUT, the sex happens

You had hidden away for the entire day. Leo had gone in and tried talking you out and so had Jon. You had assured them you were fine and that you were just tired and sore.

You didn't step out for breakfast opting to wait till you knew no one was around to sneak out and get some food.

Clint knocked on your door the next day. He smiled when you opened the door, “time to go.”

You tilted your head running a hand over your face. “What?! Go where?”

“The kid has been practicing with me and Nat. I know he isn't gonna say it but I’m sure he wants you to see.”

You nodded, “give me a second, need to change.”

____

 

Jon didn't look at you as he lined up his sight. You pursed your lips. It was too far a shot, even he hadn't made a shot that far.

Still you watched, binoculars in hand and waited. Jon pulled the trigger. He pushed himself from his position on the ground and stood quietly as you stood staring. Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Jon was getting nervous as Clint leaned in to whisper in your ear. “So?” He knew he hit it, he hadn't missed. Perfect hit. Longest shot he had made. Why weren’t you saying anything?!

Sighing you finally looked at him. “I am disappointed Jon.” He looked defeated, “you’ve been holding out on me.” Jon’s head snapped up and Leo finally couldn’t hold back his laugh.

_____

Bucky dodged as Steve swung, he knew his friend was struggling with how to deal with you and it was good to see him struggling. Conflict kept a person on their toes and neither of them were getting younger.

“You know you could always tell her ya like her,” he grunted as he blocked a hard hit, sliding back on the mat.

“I don't know what your talking about,” Steve grunted back at him.

“Yeah okay!” Bucky brought his knee up to block Steve’s kick, “hey Y/N!” Steve faltered and Bucky swept his feet out from under him, slamming him into the floor, “she’s not even here and look at what she did to ya, alright punk, you don't know what I’m talking about but she’ll be leaving soon. You have maybe four days before she skips outta here thinkin' ya hate her.” Bucky straightened and held a hand out to his best friend, “just tellin' ya how it is.”

Steve let Bucky pull him up and as they made their way in they joined the small group that was coming in from the shooting range. You had your arm wrapped around Jon’s shoulder, the kid was blushing but everyone was giving him praises.

Steve watched as he perched on a stool in the kitchen as food was handed out, quick lunch. You and Leo hovered over Jon like proud parents. Steve couldn't take his eyes off you, your smile the way you ruffled Jon's hair. He found himself smiling as you looked offended when Jon grumped about his hair but said nothing when Nat did it.

You felt your stomach flutter, he was staring. Out right staring at you. Why did he do that?! You ignored it and went back to poking Jon in the ribs. Leo wrapped his arms around you dropping a kiss to your forehead and muttering about calling Karen. You waved him off.

It was starting to irritate you, the feeling of his eyes on you. Turning your back to him you hoped it would alleviate the feeling, the way it made your heart flutter. Jon laughed at something Clint said and you finished your lunch.

You needed to get out of there. If you didn't you would end up saying something and that wouldn't do, to be snarking at your host. Patting Jon’s head you made for the door.  
______

You sighed as you made your way into the hallways headed for the elevator.

“How did he do?”

You jumped, looking over your shoulder you found Steve standing right behind you. “Fuck! You cant…Jon did great, best shot ever. He’s gonna do great for himself.”

Steve moved so he leaned against the wall facing you. You stared at the doors willing them to open. “You guys splitting up?”

You cleared your throat. “Leo has a family. I will probably keep doing this, but I am sure Jon will go on his own way. He’s still young and wants to see more, make more. I cant hold him back. I’m gonna make sure he teams up with someone that will watch out for him.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and you bit the side of your cheek. Fuck if he didn't look hot in his work out clothes. Fuck you peripheral vision, you did not need to be staring at him….why was he staring at you?!

The doors opened and you stepped in, Steve right behind you. You sighed as he hit the floor to the rooms. You knew he probably needed to get to his room and shower….you dropped your head at that thought. Fuck if you didn't just imagine him absolutely naked with water sliding down hi-

“What about you?”

You snapped your head up, eyes meeting his, “excuse me?”

Steve smirked at you, as if he had read your thoughts and you felt heat run up your neck. “Finally you look at me!” He exclaimed, you opened your mouth as he hit the emergency stop button and he looked at you again. Your stomach clenched and you idly wondered if you were healed enough to jump and reach the exit above you. “I know we got off on a bad start. Can we start over?”

You swallowed, “are you apologizing?”

Steve smiled shaking his head, “if that's what it takes…I suppose so.”

You reached around him restarting the elevator and not saying anything till the doors opened again. “I don't accept half hearted apologies.”

“Y/N! Your so!” You turned to look at him as he grunted in frustration. “Your irritating!”

“Oh! I’M irritating?! Because I won’t just do whatever you ask?! Without question?! Just blindly following?! Isn't that what you do?!”

Steve groaned, this wasn't going the way he wanted. “Look,” he backtracked speaking calmly, “I just-can we be friends?”

“I never! You’re insane!” You yelled shaking your head, “calling me irritating…and” you mumbled walking towards your room. “What are? Let me go!” You yelled as he caught your arm in his hand.

“Not until you agree we be friends at least.” Steve caught your hand as you swung and shoved you into the wall behind you, pressing his body against you easily pinning you. “Stop! Look I am trying to…” He groaned as you wriggled, planting your feet on the wall behind you and shoving off. You hadn't thought about it. You just wanted to push him away, you didn't think about the fact that would press your hips into his. Nor did you think about him making that noise!

His head fell on your shoulder and you froze. “C-can you just hold still? For one second?!” He ground out.

“Let me go!” You demanded, before wriggling again. You had to get away from him. You couldn't breath, he was too close, too large, too much.

Steve cursed and he pressed into you more, you gasped and looked up at him. His baby blue eyes had darkened considerably and one large hand came down to your hip, running along your outer thigh to pull your legs around his waist. You whimpered as he leaned in his lips capturing yours.

You leaned into the kiss, opening to him when his tongue ran along your lips and moaned as his tongue dove in. He ground his hips into yours and you groaned at the delicious friction heat pooling low in your belly.

Steve broke the kiss only to drag his lips along your jaw, making his way to your neck where he sucked and bit leaving marks behind.

“Uhhh! Steve!” You moaned as he bit down on your collar bone. “B-bedroom?”

Steve pulled you away from the wall, hands on your ass pulling you closer into him as he stepped into a room kicking the door shut behind him. You squeaked as he took three strides to the bed lowering you down slowly as he continued to kiss you.

Both of you paused for a second before pulling at each others clothing. “Fuck your so aggravating!” Steve growled.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” You asked before pausing, “oh…right…” You grimaced.

Steve chuckled before jerking your pants off, “your lucky I like you.”

“Shut up already and do something else with that mouth of yours!”

“You asked for it!” You cried out as he pressed your legs open, tongue dragging from your hole to your clit in one long swipe. You bucked your hips up moaning obscenely as he continued. Placing a hand on your tummy Steve pinned you down and then used his free hand to continue to torture you. His thumbs grazing over your clit as his tongue drove into you.

You dug your hands in his hair, trying to pull him away, while you tried simultaneously wanted more. His tongue slid up your folds, replacing his thumb and swirling around your bundle of nerves. You screamed as he slid one finger into you.

Steve pulled back, watching as his finger disappeared into you, “damn doll, you’re so tight!” He continued to pump one finger into you slowly adding a second.

Steve liked to see you like this, coming completely undone. You cried out as he added a third finger, gasping as you were almost….

“Fuck Steve!” You cried out as he stopped. Lifting your head you glared at him, he smiled down at you as he nudged your legs open wider as he moved over you.

Your eyes widened as you felt him against your slick folds. “Shit…Steve, I uhhh,” you gripped his arms, pure muscle under your fingers. You bit down on your lip as he reached down, guiding the head of his member to your opening.

He paused for a moment. “Tell me if you don't want this.”

“Dammit Steve!” You growled and he raised an eyebrow at you, “yes I want it! I want you! Fuck!” You gasped as he slowly sank into you, as he kissed you devouring your little whimpers and gasps.

Steve moaned as he finally bottomed out. Biting your lip as he held still, “your so damned tight, how? Jesusfuckingchrist Y/N, I think I might die just being in you!”

You groaned, lifting your hips. Steve nipped your lip once more before he moved. Pulling out he thrust back in, making you cry out. “Steve!”

“Just like that!” He urged you as he moved faster, your nails dug into his forearms as you held on. Steve Rogers knew how to fuck and damned if you were not going to take full advantage of that.

You yelped as he pulled out and in one motion flipped you onto your tummy thrusting back into you without missing a beat. One hand in your hair the other moved around your waist, reaching between your legs.

“Fuck Steve! Nooo! Steve, ohhh, Steve… Ohhmyfuckinggodimgoingtodie!” You cried out as he mercilessly rubbed your clit, you breath stuttered as he hit that sweet spot pleasure rippling through you so intensely you swore you could see stars.“I-S-steve! Steve! Fuckimgonnacome!”

“Alright baby, come for me?” He gripped your hips with both hands and thrust in harder, faster, until you were screaming. Steve thrust into you a few more times before he came deep inside of you, a low groan escaping him.

Steve slumped over you, breath on the back of your neck before he peppered kisses there. He pulled out and moved off the bed. You looked over your shoulder in time to see him come back with a towel. “Ohhh,” you moaned softly as he cleaned you up.

Cleaning himself up he crawled into the bed next to you. Both of you stared at each other for a moment smiling. “Well….” You sighed.

“Well,” he agreed leaning in to kiss you. “That settles that,” you nodded in agreement as he pulled you close your eyes already heavy with sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Little hands reached up and Bucky lifted the little girl, throwing her up onto his shoulders, he maneuvered around the two seven year old's that flew past his legs and gave you a glance.

You laughed as you finished making dinner, “I really appreciate the help Buck!”

“Your lucky these kids you and Stevie made are so cute,” he grumbled as little hands tightened in his hair. He was glad he had cut it to a manageable length and not one where it could be grabbed and used as reigns.

“Mom, seriously…did dad really make you mad?!” One pair of baby blue eyes looked up at you from behind the counter.

Bucky stood next to the little boy, he could see Steve in him. Gangly arms and all. He ruffled the boys hair, “ohhh, she was much more than mad. Your mom was furious!”

“Have you washed up Jamie?“you asked.

Bucky's heart swelled, having Steve's kid named after him made him melt. And with Peggy on his shoulders he nudged the boy with his hip. He almost fell over when a small body slammed into him, “Sarah…” He looked down holding onto Peggy. “Be careful, I got your sister up here.”

She narrowed her eyes, her blond hair sticking out this way and that. “Its my turn!”

You giggled as Sarah pouted. “Ma, did dad make you furious?” James asked again.

You nodded, “he was beyond childish back then.”

“Is he really any different now?” Bucky asked leaning down carefully to lift Sarah into his arms.

“I am not that bad!” Steve interjected walking in. He laughed as little James flew into his arms.

“You are that bad!” Bucky laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes looking at James in his arms. “Don't believe them kiddo,” he murmured.

You shot him a glance as he made his way to you, “Steven Grant Rogers,” you chastised as he dropped a kiss on your cheek. “You are nothing but trouble!”

Steve frowned as Bucky clapped him on the shoulder looking at the little boy in his arms, "do you know how many times I’ve had to save your dads aaa..butt?”

“Honestly I think I’ve caught up!” You giggled as Steve sighed.

“You know they’re teaming up on me right? This is unjust treatment! And lies,” he whispered the latter. He set the little boy down and wrapped his arms around your waist, “speaking of team, everyone should be here in a few minutes,” he looked over to see Bucky leading the kids into the living room, “we could sneak upstairs before everyone arrives, Buck will keep em busy..” He nipped at your jaw and you giggled.

“Steve….” You started as he tugged you towards the stairs, “see? Nothing but trouble!”


End file.
